Behind The Walls
by bbraelovah
Summary: AU. When Raven is in desperate need for a roommate she'll take anyone. Will her new roommate be the person of her dreams or will they be a nightmare. bbrae story. Rated for future sexual content, use of alcohol, and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated for future sexual chapters, use of alcohol, and foul language. This chapter had literally no bbrae but trust me there will be a lot more in the future.**

I watched as Kori moved the last of her boxes out of her old room. The room was strip bear with only small pieces of string hanging from the pink wall, and dust bunnies coating the wooden floor. Her long tanned legs were bent up to support the large box that she was trying to carry, I smiled at her failed attempt of holding the box steady. She almost dropped the cardboard box labeled as 'Cosmetics', I should've known that Kori would own so many lotions, perfumes, and more items I deem as useless. Her fiery red hair blew in her face due to the window cracked open and she had struggle seeing. I was just about to walk in to help her, when Dick came in and grabbed the box just as it was about to hit the ground. Close call.

"Oh thank you boyfriend Dick, if it was not for you I would've shattered all of my expensive creams and perfumes." She thanked with glee and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. His face went crimson and I smirked, it's always funny to see him flustered when his girlfriend would show any affection towards him, especially in front of other people, it's like the first month of college all over again.

I watched as Richard walked out of the room and out of the apartment to the moving van. I sighed and walked into Kori's room.

"Well it looks like you're all set." I observed, leaning on her door frame. Kori looked up with her big lime green eyes that seem to have acquired more highlights as soon as she saw me. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. Her hugs were known to be quite restricting. So I braced myself for the impact. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she closed them tight.

"Kori, I can't breath." I coughed out. I swear she might kill someone one day with her bone crushing hugs.

"Oh my apologies friend Raven." Kori said while removing her arms from me and backing away. I just smiled and shook my head in amusement.

"It's alright Kor." I said sweetly. Kori was always a little too sensitive and took things a little too personally, we would always have to give her constant validation that she has done nothing wrong.

"Oh good!" Kori gleamed with a white bright smile that could make the sun ashamed. "I am so saddened to move out of your apartment Raven, but filled with the joy to move in with boyfriend Richard!" Kori seemed to be on a sugar high, she was jumping around and couldn't stand still. But when was she not like that? She's been more happy than usual when Richard mustered up the courage, and asked her to move in with him.

It was starting to hit me that this day, is the day when my best friend moves out of my apartment. I am very happy for them, but I can't help but feel a tinge of abandonment. Kori's been there since the beginning of college, she looked past my frightening facade and became my friend. She kept pursuing me even though I wasn't very nice to her but I appreciate her for that, because if she didn't push I wouldn't have made one of my closest friends I have today. I have to admit it though she was a little difficult to live with. Her red hair would always get caught in the shower drain since she had so much and it was so long. Her strange exotic food from her country would stink up my refrigerator. And she would constantly annoy me. She means well but god she can get a tad bit vexing. I still love her though, besides her many quirks and strange habits. I guess I can't put all the blame on her of course, she is the way she is because she grew up in a different place with different circumstances she had to deal with. She told me all about her childhood in her home country Tameran, and damn is all I had to say. Let's just say she had a challenging life, no wonder she moved to the USA.

I walked out with her to the living room as Richard came through the front door looking tired with some sweat on his brow. His pitch black hair gleamed with sweat and rolled down into his sky blue eyes. It's very sweet of him to offer to take all of Kori's boxes downstairs for her, but you can tell he became exhausted. He was rubbing his sore muscles and panting.

"Well everything's packed and ready. Kori you ready to go?" He asked her with a white smile.

"Oh yes I am the prepared!" Kori jumped with joy. Dick looked at her with love and smiled. You can really tell just how much he loves her, no matter how much he tries to hide it. And boy has he tried to hide it before, not so much anymore though.

"Well I suppose this is the goodbye friend Raven." Kori said saddened with watery eyes.

"It'll be okay Kor. We'll be able to see her whenever you want, we're not moving far away or anything." Dick reasoned to his girlfriend. That is the truth though. Dick only lives about 4 miles away, so I feel like not much will change between our little friend group.

"You can visit me whenever you want." I said to Kori. Kori jumped with joy and hugged us both. She let go once she realized our bones were crushing due to her hug. She ran out the door to the moving truck excited to live with her boyfriend.

"So what are you gonna do now that Kori's gone?" Dick asked me once she left.

"I don't know, maybe read out in the living room for a change instead of being huddled up in my room like I always do." I chuckled as did he.

"What are you gonna do about the rent? I know you can't pay it all on your own, hence why you let Kori live with you." He looked concerned about my well being and I appreciated that. He really is a good friend. I thought about his question and I have thought a lot about it before, but there wasn't really anyone else that I'd be willing to live with. Plus I don't know many people. I like to keep to myself.

"I actually have no idea. I was hoping to get by by threatening the landlord." I joked. He laughed and wiped away a fake tear. He responded by saying, "Well I have a buddy that is in desperate need of a place to live. His parents cut him off recently and he's been struggling."

"Where has he been staying?" I inquired.

"He's been crashing on Vic's couch. And Vic wants him gone since you know how tiny his apartment is." I thought about it in my head. I don't know this person and by Dick's use of the word "he" I'm guessing it's a man. I don't know if I'm willing to live with a guy yet, they're messy, stinky and he'll probably make way too much noise for my liking. But I am desperate, and I need to pay rent next week and I know don't have enough money.

"I guess he can stay with me." I said slowly, still thinking about it in my head, preparing to stop myself just incase I changed my mind mid sentence. Dick smiled and thanked me.

"That's great. I'll tell him right away." I just stood there and awkwardly smiled. I wonder if I'll like this mystery person. Dick better not have just given me a serial killer for a roommate.

"Well see you later Raven. Kori will probably be back in the next hour hour claiming that she misses you." Dick chuckled and walked out of my apartment and closed the door behind him.

The next day I heard a knock on my front door. I'm really gonna laugh if that's Kori "claiming that she missed me" as Richard said. I got up from my living room couch and put my book down on the coffee table, hey I wasn't lying about not being huddled up in my room anymore. I pushed down my hair to look at least a bit presentable in my comfy clothing to the person on the other side of the door. I opened and I saw a man on the other side. He stood tall, maybe at about 6'2" and had fair skin with the tiniest amount of freckles. His hair was blonde with dyed green tips. He was wearing a pearly white smile that seem to have blinded me. And once I looked into his eyes I was mesmerized by how green they were. I don't think I've ever seen eyes as green as these. Sure Kori has bright green eyes but these ones were different. These were beautiful. Since when have I liked the color green?

"Hey I'm Garfield." The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, staring into his eyes, as if I were in a trance, not being able to break away from the spell. I shook my head once I realized I was staring. They were just so attractive. I felt like a moth drawn to a porch light on a summers night. And boy were his porch lights bright. Butterflies roamed in my belly and I felt… strange. I've never felt like this before, it's was uncomfortable but had a hint of pleasantness.

I realized now how out of character I was acting. I would usually never be entranced with someone, ever. But this random person that I've never met before is making me feel things I never have felt before? I don't want to show him my attachment to him already, that is not me.

"What do you want." I said with a snap. I used my default remote and detached voice I always use around people I don't know, especially at people who make me feel weird. Vic likes to call it my "bitch mode" when I act standoffish and superior. Can you blame me though? How dare this beautiful man come barging into my house and introducing himself like we're friends, despicable! Then again I always have had the need to be aloof with new people, no matter how they make me feel.

"Oh um Rich told me you desperately needed a roommate, and I desperately need a place to live." He said with a tint of sheepishness. His cheeks lightly flushed and I almost went weak at the knees. Damnit what is wrong with me?! I'm already falling for a stranger I just met!? What has become of me? This is not okay, he has to go.

"Sorry but you've got the wrong place." I lied and tried to close the door. He stopped the door from closing with his hand and reopened it.

"No, apartment 12 right?" He said while pointing at the faded gold metal 12 on my door. His eyes looked a bit confused, as if he was actually contemplating his direction skills in his head. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and I could see his bicep muscles flexing under his t-shirt sleeve that was riding up. I couldn't help but ogle him.

He wasn't extremely muscular but he wasn't scrawny either. He was in the perfect place between. Damnit, I thought. Why won't this guy just leave?

"Wrong building." I fibbed though my teeth while attempting to close the door again with more strength. He again stopped the door from closing and pushed it back open.

"Nope, 34 south Titans avenue." He spoke.

"Wrong city." I argued. Shit this boy is persistent.

"Jump City." He said with a hint of a smirk.

"Wrong country." I tried slamming the door with all my force. He pushed back with no problem and swung the door wide open.

"United States of America. Look, Raven," he said with air quotes. "I don't know what your deal is but can you please just tell me if I can move in or not, because you're wasting my time."

"Great. You can't move in." I monotoned, my voice dripping with poison. I shut the door in his face and stormed away. What a dick.

As I walked away from my front door a million knocks flooded my ears as I cringed at what they meant. Ugh he's back, why can't he just leave me alone? I tried to ignore the persistent knocks but soon gave up due to how annoying and loud they were.

"What!" I shouted as I opened the door. The man on the other side had a look of relief on his face that soon turned to distress.

"Please I really need a place to live. My parents stopped lending me money and I'm desperate. I'm begging you." He pleaded. Wow he really was desperate, it looked like he was about to get on his knees.

"Boo hoo poor little rich kid." I ridiculed. He looked a tad bit hurt by my comment but I couldn't care less. He put his palms together and kept repeating the word please. I stared at his pleading face and couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic. His pools of green stared at me with despair. I couldn't help but break.

"Okay. I can let you stay for a day or so as a test run, but if you vex me in any way consider that revoked." His frown quickly turned into a smile and his eyes shined brighter. He looked as though he was about to jump with joy. I rolled my eyes at him and gestured for him to come in.

My apartment wasn't the most luxurious of places but it had character. The dark walls and smell of lavender candles really made me feel at peace. It wasn't the biggest of places but I loved it either way. It's small size gave off a warm cozy feeling. A feeling that truly meant home. Growing up with my abusive father I never had the feeling of warmth and comfort surrounding me like most other people. Instead I was constantly covered with coldness and loathing.

I remember when I first moved out. It was my first year of college and I couldn't wait to get away from my father's house. I thought that I'd have enough money to be able to pay for it all by myself but I turned out to be so wrong. My job as a bookstore employee didn't pay as well as I had hoped and I soon came to realize I couldn't pay rent all by myself, that's when I invited Kori to come live with me, and pay half the rent. It was a big step for me to live with someone else. Over the years my trust in people grew thinner and thinner, being constantly lied and betrayed to really put a toll on me. I didn't want to waste my time with anyone because it's as if I knew they were going to hurt me in some way. But I really needed a roommate to pay part of the rent and I was not moving back to my dad's house.

That's when I asked Kori to come live with me. She was probably the only person I trusted enough. I am glad I picked her to be my roommate, I feel like she has helped me be a little more intune with my elusive emotions. True I'm not the most open person but Kori had helped me greatly. And of course when I did ask Kori if she would live with me, she was elated.

The only reason why I'm even considering this 'Garfield' person to live with me is because Dick said that I should let him. I trust Dick's opinion completely, I feel like he always has the best perception of people. He's one of my good friends, he would never even think to give me a roommate he knew I wouldn't get along with. It's strange to me though that this is the first time I'm hearing about Garfield. By Richard saying that Garfield was crashing on Victor's couch suggests that Garfield knows Victor which is another one of my good friends. Why have they not introduced me to him yet if apparently they're all friends?

As I was showing 'Gar' around my apartment - he insisted on me calling him that, I think I'll just stick with Garfield though - I couldn't help but wonder this.

"So you know Dick right?" I asked him while giving him a tour of my small kitchen.

"Yeah I know him. I thought you knew cause, you know, he basically introduced us." He said with a shrug while opening and closing my cabinets to inspect them. I couldn't help but be annoyed at this. This isn't his home yet, he can't go around opening and closing my cabinets, he's totally over stepping his boundaries. I chose to ignore it though to deal with the more pressing matter.

"And you know Victor Stone." I suggested.

"Yeah we're best friends." He said with a laugh as if he were recalling the memories Vic and him have shared. We walked out of the kitchen back to the living room.

"Do you know Kori too?" I asked a bit annoyed. If this fool knew all of my friends with my friends also knowing him why haven't they introduced us yet? There's probably something horrible about him that my friends don't want me to know about him if they deliberately tried to keep us from meeting.

"Yeah totally. Shes basically like my sister." My brows knitted together. There's obviously something going on here. "Well I really like your place Rae." He commented. I got annoyed by him giving me a nickname.

"Don't call me Rae." I warned. He looked a little muddled but paid it no mind.

"So when can I see my room?" He asked with a hopeful smile while clapping his hands together. I ignored his question and continued to ask, "Don't you think it's a little strange that our friends haven't introduced us to each other before?" He looked a little puzzled but I concluded he was the kind of guy that didn't like to think hard.

"Not really. I'm just realizing this now actually. Do you think it's weird or something?"

"Somewhat. It's as if they were intentionally trying to keep us apart."

"Well is there something wrong with you?" He joked. I shot him a glare and he quickly turned his amused face into a serious one.

"Whatever. You're too idiotic to understand anyway." I said with a snap and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He called after me. "Can I still move in?"

"Yeah whatever." I said as reached for the spare key to my apartment on my kitchen counter and threw it to him "Just don't expect me to help you with the move."


End file.
